Darkside Padawan
by Master Goldenpaw
Summary: Obi-wan goes on his first mission back as a Jedi. But He can't find his place...


*This is about Qui-gon and Obi-wan getting back together. It's based on the Jedi Apprentince series.

Obi-wan was at his quarters laying on his bed. All he could do was stare at the low sealing and think about how in the world the Council found him at fault for quick thinking. Maybe there was another view he hadn't figured out, yet. 

Bant walked in to talk to him. Mainly to ask to take a nice swim with her. 

"How are you doing, Obi-wan?"

He looked over, "Fine."

There was grief that showed up. Bant could sense it. "I know you're frustrated, but just give it time."

Obi-wan sighed and stared back at the ceiling, "I really don't think it's time I have."

"Well, instead of sitting here, you want to take a swim with me?" Bant asked hoping for a yes.

"Sure."

Qui-gon was back with the council. The circular room out looked much of Coruscant. 

"Give you a break the council does. Special trip you will take." Yoda spoke in his mixed words. Qui-gon bowed and started to leave when Master Windu stopped him. Qui-gon turned toward him. 

"Be careful. This planet has conflict. And I advise you not to get into them." Windu said.

"But, solve them if need be you may." Yoda insisted.

Qui-gon turned and left with the door hissing behind him. _Not much of a rest._

Obi-wan sat by the edge of the clear crystal blue lake. When he looked at his reflection in the water, the more disappointment he saw in himself. 

It was washed away when Bant swam to the edge. "Come on in. The water's great!"

He smiled for the moment, "A bit too cold for me." Interrupted, Master Nug-Ki walked to Obi-wan, "The Council wishes to speak with you."

Obi-wan nodded, "I'll be back, Bant." He left with Nug-Ki, with Bant hoping the best for him.

Obi-wan walked to the Jedi Council first, facing Master Yoda. 

"Obi-wan we have a special mission for you." Mace Windu spoke first. Excitement hit Obi-wan. 

Master Yoda finished, "Travel to a planet you will. Meet another Jedi, Shiara." Apparently there was already a Jedi Master there already, why did they need him?

"You are dismissed. A ship will be ready for you, today." Mace Windu acknowledged. Obi-wan bowed and quickly walked out. When the door closed he ran back to Bant. On his way, Qui-gon stepped out of Tahl's quarters and Obi-wan zipped passed him.

"Obi-wan Kenobi."

He knew those words came out of Qui-gon's mouth, harshly. He slid to a stop and turned.

"Watch where you're going."

"Yes Master…" the words slipped out, but only to cover up his mistake, he bowed and continued the sentence, "ah… Qui-gon."

Qui-gon just smirked, and continued to walk down the hall. Obi-wan continued down the hall turning a bright red, only this time walked quite fast. Qui-gon missed those words. He could still only push him away. Qui-gon sighed and walked on, to his boarding ship.

Obi-wan ran towards Bant with such excitement, he jumped into the water. "You're not going to believe this! The council asked me to go on my own mission!"

"I'm so happy for you Obi-wan! I told you!" Bant cheered.

Obi-wan shivered, "I better leave. I'm leaving today! Apparently it's urgent."

Bant gave Obi-wan a hug, "Now, you better go. I'll be waiting."

He ran out of the water, sopping wet making a trail all the way back to his quarters. He grabbed his lightsaber hooked it on his belt and started to put on his cloak when he just noticed, he was soaked from head to toe. Quickly he changed into a dry tunic then grabbed his cloaked and bursted out the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It took a few days to arrive at the planet Alagu, but when Obi-wan arrived he met Shiara at her city Chuluga. "Hello, Obi-wan. It's good to see you." When he eyed her, she actually had a look like Qui-gon. Only, her hair was long and tied back into a pony tail, she was quite tall, and there was that soothing tone, Qui-gon could only have. Her clothing was the simple Jedi garments. There was one question he did not ask, yet, "Are you related to Qui-gon Jinn." Only out of respect, no questions were asked. "Please, come with me. I'll show you to your room. We must be quick, I have a special meeting." Obi-wan merely nodded still without a word.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Qui-gon had arrived just minuets after Obi-wan. He knew this planet quite well. His sister lived here. Qui-gon boarded off. There she was in her classic Jedi robes waiting. He smiled moving toward her, "Shiara. It has been a long time since I have seen you." They gave each other a soft embrace, of a warm welcome. Qui-gon was inches taller. Yet, close together you could certainly tell they were related. Shiara guided him inside. 

"So, what's happened since the last time I saw you?" She asked. 

Qui-gon would not dare say any thing about him and Obi-wan. That was between them and them only, "Nothing, really."

Shiara knew the truth. Only one thing was a bother, Obi-wan was here. So, how in the world are they going to stay split up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Obi-wan was looking at the medium sized bedroom. It had only a chair, bed, and closet. It was certainly a guest room, no doubt about that. What intrigued him most was the outside ledge. "This isn't going to be so bad." Obi-wan walked out onto the ledge. Winds blew onto his face. It calmed him. "Well, Qui-gon would have been disappointed if I hadn't meditated yet." His concience suddenly deseived him. It turned him against Qui-gon. "He's not my Master now. So, who cares?" Obi-wan just sat outside, listening to the birds sing there song. He soon fell asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Shiara had to leave the palace she lived in. Before she left, Shiara checked in with Obi-wan. She walked over, and put her hand on his shoulder, speaking softly, "Obi-wan… Obi-wan… wake up." He lifted his head toward her. "Obi-wan, you can go back to sleep. But I have to leave to a meeting. Feel free to wonder around. Just, stay out of the third hall." He nodded, and went back into to his nap. Shiara walked off, shutting the door behind her. "Let's just hope it works. If not, trouble will be calling." She walked out the from the front doors of the palace and stepped into the speeder. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Qui-gon had wondered the gardens just outside of the palace. It was calming after the long investigation. But, his one question that repeated in his mind was, "Why did the council send me here?" He knew Master Shiara was here. Surely she could handle it, couldn't she. To Qui-gon, Shiara seemed to hide something. Something important.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Obi-wan had woken up again. He stood up and walked back inside the room. Lunch was sitting on the desk. He walked over and picked up a piece of fresh Muja fruit, and took a bite into it. Obi-wan had no clue what Shiara said to him. He set the half eaten Muja fruit back on the tray. "I'm sure Master Shiara would let me walk around." He walked out the door and turned left down the long hallway. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Qui-gon decided to go to the gardens. On the way, he had by passed the same hall way Obi-wan was coming through. They didn't pay attention to each other as they brushed by. Obi-wan shook his head and turned around. 

"Qui-gon?"

Immediately Qui-gon spun around looking down at Obi-wan.

"What are you doing here?" Qui-gon asked surprised. 

Obi-wan gazed at him fearfully, "I…I was…sent by the council to assitst Master Shiara here, ah… Master Qui-gon."

Qui-gon studied the boy strangly. He had never seen such fear in Obi-wan's eyes before. Was he conceling something. With out response Qui-gon turned back around looking blankly down the long hallway. Moments went by without a sound from either. Time seemed to be in slow motion. Qui-gon thought, "Why would the council send him here? And Me? Something is not right here. And why would my own sister need assistance? Did she take Obi-wan as her…?"

The sound of footsteps that headed their way. It was Shiara! Qui-gon walked toward her. "What in this world is Obi-wan here?" He asked frustrated.

Shiara looked down. She hated to lie. Especially to other Jedi. "I guess I have some explaining to do." She half smiled to the both of them. Obi-wan and Qui-gon gave her an angry gaze as their reply.


End file.
